


A Stable Relationship

by ZombieScones



Series: Earth 11817 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieScones/pseuds/ZombieScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pepper breaks up with Tony he seeks companionship in a man. Man? Well...more of a demigod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.  
> Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!  
> This story contains graphic sex in some chapters. Please do not read if this offends you.

A stable relationship? Yeah sure. That wasn't a lie at all. To be fair Tony had always wanted to get into the Avengers 'club'. As soon as Fury said that he couldn't have it, he wanted it. If that meant a little white lie about being in a 'stable' relationship, then yes, he would do that.

But to be truthfully honest, stable was not the word that Tony Stark or Pepper Pots would have described their relationship. Things that Pepper would have accepted before because Tony was her boss, were now completely improper.

"I am not your slave!" She would scream at him.

"You never had an issue with it before." Tony stated in his calm melodic voice.

"That was before!"

"That was before. Really. Before what?"

"Before...We started...all of this!"

"Oh wait, you mean before I became Iron Man?"

"No. I do not mean before you became Iron Man." Pepper was shaking with anger. Her speech was staccato as she spat out the syllables.

"I meant before WE happened. Before we were together."

In a way Tony knew what she was getting at. He was never one for romance. Things like that didn't come naturally to him. Pepper would ask sometimes "please kiss me" He would always say "You don't have to ask" but the truth is she did. He was always concentrating on something, a project, a machine, the suit. He just forgot. He had never been in a 'relationship' before. The only romance he ever tried was when he was on the pull and Tony never had to make any effort to tempt the scantily clad club goers into his bedroom.

Besides, Pepper had always been around for as long as he willed to remember. Nothing had changed for him, they had sex now but that was it. He tried to pretend that it wasn't but really the whole 'touchy feely' thing wasn't working for him. Pepper never used to be so clingy. Also she never used to get angry with him or turn the cold shoulder when he had done nothing wrong. He must have done something wrong though because Pepper wouldn't act like that normally but she would just say "everything is fine!". Most times he gave up trying to figure out what he had done to upset her and just apologised.

It angered Tony that her behaviour had changed, but he needed her. She was his only friend. Not just a friend but a best friend.

"I'm sleeping with Happy."

His thoughts shattered.

It was a difficult feeling. Tony had never really got the hang of feelings and right now he really didn't know what to feel. All he could do was stare and gape at her cold gaze. It wasn't like him to make incomprehensible noises so instead he closed his mouth and went about thinking up the most deadpan comeback he could muster.

"Well that explains a lot." But Pepper was already half way across the penthouse grabbing her things. Tony got up from the couch speeding after her. He had to save this. She had done wrong, but that's fine he could forgive this and they could work past it. He could save this relationship. He could save this friendship.

"Pepper! It's fine! It's ok. We all do stupid things from time to time. I'm not mad with you." He went to touch her arm but she threw it away.

"Tony you just don't get it" She said between sobs. Her makeup had smudged and her face was blotchy underneath her angry tears.

"It wasn't a mistake. It wasn't to hurt you or to humiliate you. I did this for me!"

"So I'm not enough?" Tony said, his own anger brewing.

She simply smiled and shook her head as she looked down and wiped her eyes again.

And that's when Tony realised that this just wasn't a mistake. This was Pepper's reason to leave him.

"How long?"

Pepper said nothing and turned around the collect her bag.

"HOW LONG?!" Tony shouted. His voice echoed around the room. There was a long silence. Pepper sniffed and strode to the door. She turned back.

"Does it matter?"

And then she left.

Tony, in the middle of the room, was left staring at the door. He somehow knew that was final. There was nothing he could do to make this right. He wasn't even sure what it was that he had done wrong. The rage that had filled him just minutes ago had subdued leaving an emptiness in his chest. He didn't know what to feel. He probably should feel something; remorse, resentment, anger, sadness but...nothing. Nothing was worse than any feeling.

He made his way to the bed and fell onto the soft surface. Sleep would not bring him what he wanted. To think that he could have saved it all and he let it slip through his fingers. Now he had lost a friend and a driver. To be fair Happy would probably give Pepper what she needed. She needed somebody stable and somebody who wasn't saving the world whenever he could. Happy probably understood this romance thing and knew how to make her content. He probably bought her flowers just to surprise her. The bastard.

All this pondering didn't solve anything. He lay face down on the bed his face in the pillows feeling sorry for himself. The silence pressed on his ears and the emptiness grew in his heart. His heart. Tony snorted. A heart made of steel.

He lay there for a good while before he decided that he wasn't going to sleep. This horrible feeling congealed inside of him and for the first time in a good while, Tony felt lonely.

Lonely.

People. He needed people! People were great! People loved him! People wanted him to sign stuff all the time. Time for a party and maybe a rebound.

He got up and muttered to JARVIS to turn on some music. Striding to the bar he took out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a large one. Adding ice he sipped it as he pulled open the door to his walk-in wardrobe.

Three piece suit -Tailor made.

Cologne - Clive Christian.

Shades -Difficult to see, but needed.

Showered and ready he knocked back his remaining drink while realised that he didn't have a driver. The second time that Happy had fraught him tonight.

"JARVIS ready the suit"

"Sir, with the amount of alcohol in your system, I would not recco-"

"I'm feeling fine! You worry too much!"

"Sir, I-"

"Just do it."

Five minutes later he was flying across the skies of Manhattan as Iron Man. He did think the alcohol had dulled his senses a tad but nothing he couldn't handle.

He saw the bar illuminated with neon blue lights as he approached. People outside looked up and pointed. Maybe using the suit was not a good plan. He was assured a night of constant sycophants and admiration when really all he wanted was to blend into a crowd. He weighed up the options of packing down the suit and carrying it with him all night or maybe hiding it somewhere. And then the thought occurred that if he drank anymore he wouldn't be able to fly home again. Oh effort. Maybe just a flight across the city would help.

With that he was already speeding away. He had only been flying for 5 minutes when JARVIS alerted him to a presence somewhere on Gardiners Island.

~!

Thor sat alone on a small incline hugging his knees and resting his forehead against them. He had come back to the only other place he knew in Midgard but the place brought him no joy. He looked up at the sound of the thruster rockets and sighed at the sight of the iron suit floating towards him.

"Ah! The man of metal comes down from the heavens to give his almighty gift of wit"

"If I didn't know any better I think that was a quip." Tony settled on the rocky surface taking in Thor's tousled appearance "What's got you so down in the dumps today, big guy?"

"Do not play your word games with me, mortal." Thor sighed the demigod.

"Oh? We're bringing my mortality into this? I see how it is." Tony strode forward and sat next to the thunder god. "I'll have you know that I plan on living forever, or die trying."

The demigod did admit to a smile before shaking his head wearily.

"You are a strange man, Stark. I shall give you that. But leave me to my grief you know nothing of these matters."

"Oh no I guess I wouldn't know anything about such godly matters." His voice dripping in sarcasm "It's not like we just saved the world a few weeks ago or anything! So don't feel the need to include me." He got up and took a few steps away from the man. That's the last time I try to lift anybody's spirits Tony thought.

"I didn't mean matters of war or even Asgard, fool. I meant matters for my own privacy. Matters of love."

"Aw yes! And what would I know about love? Tell me Thor, when was the last time you got laid?"

The thunderer stood up taking a step towards Tony.

"Yes yes! All this talk! All this image!" He gestured to Tony's shinning suit using his own generous amount of sarcastic seasoning to his words.

"I expect you lay with any bedraggled whore and call it love"

Tony smiled. He wanted this. Something to feel. Anger. It filled the void where Pepper had been and even now he could feel his emotional prison fracturing.

Tony looked up and smiled at the god with Mjolnir hanging by his side.

"We never did finish that match did we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony smashed through the tree at such a speed that it split in half. His head was spinning. Probably not the best idea to challenge a thunder god to a fight while still slightly tipsy. Why did he even come out his in the first place? His head thumped.

"Are you finished?" Thor said mockingly.

He got up and stumbled to the side.

"Not at the... top of my game...tonight." He breathed.

"You appeared to be not but an hour ago. I am hardly finished"

"Yeah well, I'm drunk."

"Really? Still?"

"Yes." Tony said defensively.

"You must be what they call, a lightweight." Thor smiled mockingly, attaching his hammer to his belt.

"I'm- hey pick that thing up again!"

"Nay. We are finished here." Thor said with a note of finality.

"Like hell we are!"

"You are beaten. Accept it."

"You're just afraid."

"What of?" Thor turned to look at Tony. His face turned from one of annoyance to mingled concern and distress. Thor advance and the inventor backed away from him until he hit a tree. Tony stared into Thor's eyes as the thunder god touched his cheek.

"You are bleeding."

Tony, flustered and panicked with this sudden invasion of space tried to piece together a sentence.

"It..I-It's fine. Probably just knocked it" He said feeling the side of his temple. Indeed there was a small wound gushing blood.

"Forgive me...I do not know what came over me" Thor looked with guilty eyes at the cut. It was funny, Tony thought, that they were ripping each other to pieces a moment ago and now Thor seemed to be really upset that he had hurt him.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it, seriously! I've had worse." Thor smiled and Tony found himself grinning back because whenever Thor smiled it was hard not to yourself. Then the scientist realised that they were still standing very close together where the thunder god had been examining his face. He sidestepped from between the trunk and Thor and stood a few feet away, trying not the question why his heart was beating so fast.

"I also apologize for the way I acted when you came down here."Thor added "You were only trying to cheer my spirits. I was in a foul mood"

"Hey, I was in a bad mood too. I just got dumped- ha" The laugh that Tony emitted was supposed to break the awkwardness but it came out sounding forced and only reinforced the feeling.

"I suppose the same could be said for me. Pray tell what happened?"

"I was...an idiot. And now I've probably lost the only friend I ever had." Tony stared at his feet.

"You still have the chance to make amends. I've heard many Midgardians say that 'Time heals all wounds'" He spoke slowly and Tony did feel a twinge of hope from the over-used phrase.

"I do not have this chance." He spoke with such a sinking weariness that Tony was compelled to ask.

"Why not?"

Thor sighed. The sound was as if he wanted never to recall it again, but yet he did.

"Odin All-father has never liked Jane. He has punished me countless times for staying in Midgard but finally he let Jane and I through to Asgard. I now know why. He presented her with a task, a trial, to fight the Unkown. Odin had granted her the powers of an immortal but she was still mortal at heart. It was a task far beyond her and she was deemed to fail"

"She died?" Tony feeling shocked that Thor's own father would do such a thing.

"Nay. He spared her life, but took all memory of me from her when he returned her to Midgard."

"I...That's..." Tony couldn't bare to think of anything so horrible. If Pepper was to lose her memory of him...He shuddered.

They stood in a silence which the scientist broke.

"How could he do that to you! The bastard!"

Thor smiled "The wrath of Odin is harsh. He did not kill her. I am thankful for that"

"Oh Hey Dad! Thanks very much for not killing my girlfriend! That was really sweet of you! Hello Thor!? Are you always this passive?"

Thor went very quiet and Tony thought he had hit a nerve. But suddenly the god started laughing. A rich booming sound that felt like it came from the land itself.

"Maybe I am, friend." Thor said with a chuckle. They laughed together for a while before the silence renewed itself.

"I should probably get back" Tony sighed "Where are you going to go?"

"I do...not know." Thor said uncertainly "I shall probably travel Midgard for a while. I am in no hurry to return to Asgard."

The rain started to fall lightly. Tony looked at the god who was gazing into the distance. He wondered at the back of his mind if the weather projected his emotions. His blonde hair started to darken under the shower.

"You could always come back to mine." Tony proposed thinking as soon as he suggested it, if he had fully thought this through "To the tower I mean. There's loads of room. Hell you could even have your own floor!"

Thor looked round in surprise .

"I...I shouldn't like to impose." He mumbled

"Don't worry you wouldn't be! Seriously it would be no trouble."

"Very well"

Thor smiled again and Tony had to fight off the infectious smile for the second time that night.

~!

"And this is the bedroom" Tony said opening the double doors of the master bedroom in the apartment below his penthouse. He wanted Thor to be close at hand and he might as well have the highest view (Barring the penthouse he thought). He expressed a certain smug pride when Thor kept marvelling at the luxury rooms.

"And this is the loungey front roomy-thing. The middle bit connecting all the rooms." Tony pondered as he showed the room to the god. "The central hub. Hmm. That's a good word for it." The most logical name for it really, it all made more sense if he compared it to a computer. He turned to see Thor staring at the black metal embedded grid in the wall. Two shallow steps let down to it.

"Oh yeah. JARVIS fire!"

At once the fireplace sprang alight with the most realistic flames. Thor marvelled.

"By Odin! A fire that can be commanded!" He crouched to look closer at the blaze.

"It's not real. Sorry to get your hopes up. But it looks pretty authentic, I thought."

"Verily." Thor said sitting down on the carpeted steps.

"Coco?" Tony offered.

"Coco? What is a coco?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...a drink. A hot drink. Like tea or coffee but it tastes like chocolate"

"Hmm, I am fond of this chocolate. You Midgarians have many sweet foods."

"We do! And some even come as drinks. I'll be right back"

Tony returned with two mugs of coco that he pretended he had made without the help of robots. He handed Thor a mug and sat next to him on the rug, both staring into the fire.

"Seriously Jane never gave you coco?"

"She preferred coffee on all accounts." He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. About what happened to her"

Thor said nothing but sipped his beverage quietly. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"It was my fault, I do not blame my father."

"I cannot imagine how you stay calm. I...If anything happened to Pepper like that I would..." His voice shook and put a hand down to steady himself. Everything he had done to hurt Pepper, he wanted to take it back now. He wanted to keep her safe and keep her by his side. Just the idea of having her totally forget him- He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He felt righteous fury for his friend. How dare his father do that to him. He wanted to express his views to Thor and tell him just how livid he was about the situation; but it wasn't the time. Although Thor seemed to understand anyway.

He suddenly laid a hand upon Tony's.

"Thank you, Stark" Thor looked sincerely at the inventor.

Tony smiled nervously but Thor did not remove his hand from his. He quickly brought it away from the other man as his heart began to race again.

"Sure. Don't worry about it." Already up and leaving for the door, more quickly than he should have done. "Oh and call me Tony"

"Thank you, Tony." Thor said smiling at the brunette left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Coffee." Tony snapped at kitchen as the coffee machine sprang into action. Feeling his head he looked at the clock. 12:23PM. Late but still tired. With a lack of waking up next to somebody he took to wondering what he could have been doing last night. Oh yeah Pepper had left. Then he had picked a fight. Oh and he had a thunder god living in his downstairs apartment. Lovely.

Grabbing his coffee and composing what he wanted to say in his mind he picked up the phone. After realising that his brain wasn't up for much in the planning department, he dialled the number deciding to wing it.

~!

A knock at his door prompted Thor to open it to a pissed off looking Tony.

"What is this, picking up the call and then rejecting it so I can't even leave a message?" The scientist said waltzing in without taking a second glance at Thor. He threw himself onto the couch and huffed.

"I'm sure she will answer your calls in due course." Thor said closing the door behind him.

"I thought she might want to talk now. What has it been? 14 hours?" He said looking up at Thor with a raised eyebrow "And you're naked."

"I have undergarments." It was true Thor was wearing some form of boxer shorts that clung to his body nicely. Tony pretended not to notice.

"I was hardly going to sleep in my armour." The god said making his way across the lounge.

"Point taken."

"Excuse me while I make use of the shower. I shall not be long."

"Want any help?" Tony suggested immediately cringing and then backpedalling. "To turn it on, I mean"

Thor laughed "You forget that I have been on Migard for some time, Tony. I know how to use a shower." He smiled before disappearing into the room.

"JARVIS try the number again"

The repetitive ringing was sounded over the room's speakers. It connected.

"Pepper I-"

And then disconnected.

Tony made an irritated growl and threw himself deeper into the couch.

After a short while Thor entered the room a mist following him from the bathroom. Tony was inwardly relieved and slightly disappointed that the god had not come out in just a towel and had put on his black leggings. Tony never really questioned his own judgement and went with his gut on almost all occasions. He had slept with men before and definitely found Thor attractive, but he was his teammate, a friend. He swept his thoughts and ideas aside as stupid fantasies.

"Ok, so I don't know what to do." Tony said, exasperated. "Are you doing anything today?"

Thor didn't look up from drying his hair with a towel.

"I am to return to Asgard."

Tony blinked.

"Why should you go crawling back?"

Thor stopped his vigorous hair rubbing to look at the scientist.

"I will not crawl, Tony. I shall face him and stand tall"

"I 'spose your right." Tony considered with a nonchalant manner "But if I were you I wouldn't go back for ages."

"Really?" Thor stared down at the man on the couch with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes! I wouldn't care if it was childish! I would hate to go back right now."

Thor wondered. Maybe his companion was right. It's not like he really wanted to go back right now, he just felt it was the right thing to do. He was about to explain this when Tony continued.

"Actually fuck it! I don't want to go and make it up to Pepper either. I don't want to see her right now! I just want to have some fun and forget. I'm going to be selfish." He said with finality. "Be selfish with me."

Tony didn't like to admit it but he really did enjoy the thunder god's company. He was pretty sure he could have talked him into staying with a few more sentences about how Odin had banished his true love but...

"For once I may believe you are right." Thor said frowning slightly into the distance "I shall stay here on Midgard for at least one more night. If I am still sanctioned to use your apartment?"

"Of course! And really? I'm right for once? I'm right all the time actually. Now where should we go?"

"Go?" Thor looked taken aback.

"Yeah, I'm not staying round here all day." Tony scoffed.

"I thought we might tell the Avengers of the...situation"

"Pfft! Screw the Avengers! We are two sixths of the Avengers. Besides this is personal. It's not going to affect them. They don't need to know" With that Tony finished the last of coffee and started thinking of places to go. "I'm pretty sure you need some more clothes first"

~!

"How do I look?" Thor admired himself in the mirror. The tight clothes hugging his huge frame and narrow hips.

"Like a model" Tony said truthfully, smiling at Thor's unconscious pout as he surveyed himself.

"Come on! I'll pay for you." The scientist said as he strode across the boutique.

"What? No! I will not allow you." Thor said looking shocked.

"Thor, don't underestimate the amount of money I have. It's really rather insulting." He said already giving his card to the shop assistant.

Soon they were outside on their way to find lunch of some description; holding more than a few bags containing various jeans, shirts, socks and shoes. Thor looking, intrigued at the shops they passed.

"You think I look like this?" Thor said, accosting Tony with an issue of vogue that was on a stall outside a newsagents.

"Well not exactly but I'm sure you'd suit that dress." Tony quipped, taking the magazine and placing it back on the stand.

Thor looked mildly hurt for a second before smiling at the banter and slapping Tony on the shoulder, who buckled under the god's strength.

"Forgive me!" Thor said putting an arm on Tony to steady the man. "I forget how fragile you are."

"Hey I'm not fragile! Not when you kick me through trees."

Thor smiled.

"That is when you are accompanied by your armour, friend."

Tony felt like pursuing the argument but didn't think it was worth the effort. Instead he took Thor's arm and guided him over to a street side cafe. Nothing special or fancy, just something to get a quick meal. The waitress who came out to greet them had a small panic attack and turn around disappearing back into the cafe. Thor and Tony exchanged a glance as the woman, now composed, came back out to greet them. Giving them an outside table and a larger than average basket of breads, she left them with the menus.

"I'm afraid I cannot join you, for I have no Midgardian currency." Thor said putting the menu down on the table.

"Would you please stop saying that? Jeez." Tony said picking up said menu and giving it back to him.

Thor laughed and thanked him profusely and then sat, brows knitted, eyeing up each item on the menu. Once they had ordered they began chatting casually. Tony found Thor easier to talk to that he had anticipated, the only thing was that they didn't have all that much in common, Thor being from another world and all. Though tony was interested in Asgard and so most of their conversation revolved around it.

"So the portal...where it opened up. Was that one of the realms?"

"Nay, I think not. Although you yourself entered it. You witnessed it."

"It just looked like space to me." Tony pondered "Although I didn't get to see it for very long before..."

There was silence as the two reminisced.

"I wanted to be the one that caught you." Thor said suddenly.

Tony blinked at the statement.

"Well, Hulk beat you to it." He said, laughing nervously. He really did wonder where Banner was now though. The man hadn't contacted him since that day. He absent-mindedly tried the number again on his cell. He was surprised when the number connected and then didn't disconnect after a few seconds. He lifted the phone to his ear.

"Pepper?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining when Tony waved goodbye to Thor at the tower. He hired a cab to take him to Pepper's place, briefly wondering if he should hire a new personal driver and then pondering if he had ever actually fired Happy in the first place.

Paying the fare Tony stepped out into a puddle that soaked his leather shoes and the hems of his new trousers. Shielding his face from the rain he made his way up to the modest looking apartment. The elevator creaked and the memories of last night beginning to reappear in his mind. He found himself at the door of Pepper's apartment all too suddenly and checked his phone to see if he had the right number. He knocked.

Pepper looked plainer than normal. She wore jeans and a woolen jumper. Tony could see that her makeup was a dash thicker today, she had been crying, he thought to himself following her through into the room. The wooden floor reflected the florescent lights that shone through the windows that Pepper was staring out of.

"Well?" She said, not turning to face him.

"I...Uh."

"You rang so many times. You must have wanted to say something."

"Pep. Please don't be like this. I'm sorry ok? I really am sorry. Sorry doesn't even cover it!" He paused, trying to articulate his next sentence. "I've taken you for granted, I've not taken care of you, and I've let you down." His voice tapered, the full magnitude of his behavior finally hitting him.

"I don't deserve you." His voice fading. He turned towards the door.

"Tony."

The voice made him stop. He turned back to the woman slowly. She was crying again. Silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"I-I fucked up, Pepper."

"You've fucked up before." She answered "I still stayed."

His heart leapt at her words. Another go. Another try at this.

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I love you. I always have. As a friend. As a boss. As a completely mental human being." She smiled slightly. "But not as a lover."

He stayed silent. Her words cracked against him like a wave on rocks; and he crumbled. She could see it, he thought. She could see it in the way his eyes glazed over and the hope drained out of them.

"Tony, I'm sorry. This is the way it is! I'm happier now. I feel wanted and looked after." She said, and Tony could hear a desperate plea in her voice "I still want you in my life."

Tony heard her words but only felt pain behind them. Pain like nothing physical he had ever experienced. A deep void of nothingness that made him feel as if he was breaking. He turned slowly.

"Tony, I-"

"I'm glad you're happy, Pepper."

"Tony! Please!"

"I'm glad you're happy."

He closed the door.

Tony stemmed his emotions until he was outside, the rain merging with his tears.

~!

Thor didn't hear Tony come in but he heard the smashing of bottles even through the ceiling of his apartment. Running up to the floor above, he tried to open the door, finding it locked.

"Tony!" He shouted through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Came a cry.

Thor's brows furrowed.

"Disembodied voice." Thor called.

"Yes Mister Thor?" JARVIS answered.

"What is Tony Stark's current state?"

"Mister Stark is drunk"

"I see. Does he require my assistance?" JARVIS paused, as if considering.

"He does not wish for you to enter."

"I shall break down the door." Thor continued casually.

There was another brief pause before he heard the lock click. He entered cautiously.

"I told you to go away." Tony mumbled.

Thor could smell the pungent drink that had spilled and now soaked the cream carpet. Tony sat with his back against the drinks bar, glass smashed all around him. His feet were cut.

"You need aid." Was all that Thor could say.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Tony drew a hand to his brow.

Thor stepped around the glass until he came to stand in front of the mess of a man. He took his hand and pulled which was met with resistance. The god sighed and promptly leant down to pick Tony up by surprise. He carried him across the room like he weighed nothing, keeping the man away from the sharded floor. Setting him down on the couch the thunderer inspected Tony's feet.

"I'm so pathetic." the inventor slurred, wincing when Thor took a glass splinter from his foot.

"You are not." Thor said continuing pulling tiny fragments from Tony's feet. There wasn't too much which he was thankful for. He walked to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Kneeling back down he and continued to bathe the man's feet.

Tony watched him through glazed eyes. Thor looked up and caught his gaze.

"Why?" He asked, almost a whisper.

Thor continued working with a sincere expression.

"Because you are hurt."

"I deserve to be hurt." And Tony moved his feet away from the soothing cloth.

"You do not." Thor said, taking back the offending limb.

"Yes I do!" He stood up suddenly, cringing as the wounds stung. He strode away from Thor back towards the bar, but he was stopped by the blonde clinging to his hand. Tony struggled against him feeling like he would dislocate his arm if he pulled anymore. The iron man turned to face the god, his breathing hard, his judgment clouded, his anger boiling over. He took a swing to Thor's jaw and then jabbed him in the side but the god took it without even flinching.

"Tony, control yourself." The thunder god's voice was levelled and not at all angry. He almost sounded like he was pitying him and It only increased Tony's rage. He threw another punch at the god who just stood there without batting an eyelid. It didn't hurt him at all but only made Tony more determined. He continued beating Thor until his wrists hurt, it was like pounding concrete.

He took his hands above his head, planning to bring them full force down onto the god. Thor grabbed his hands in a gentle but vice like grip. Trying to struggle free Tony's facade finally fractured and he let out a sob. Thor relaxed his grip and let the dejected man lean his head against his chest as he cried.

Tony, surrounded by his grief, was only vaguely aware that he was sinking to his knees. Thor caught him and lowered him into a sitting position on the floor before joining him. The thunderer gently pulled Tony's head against his chest again and held him in a tender embrace.

The rain hammered against the window.

He didn't know how long they sat there while Tony cried into Thor's huge shoulder; and the god himself, not saying anything, simply holding him.

"I'm sorry." Said the smaller man, once had regained some of his composure.

"No need to apologise, friend. There are chinks in everybody's armour."

Tony smiled and realised that Thor was still holding him. Normally he would have scooted away but he was so emotionally drained that he continued to rest his head against Thor's chest, listening to his reassuring heartbeat and breathing in his musky scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony started spending a lot more time with Thor after that. For a while he was content to box himself away in his lab for most of the day but Thor would always seek him out, worrying for his well being.

It was on one of those days and Tony sighed and drew his goggles back off his soot covered face. He very much enjoyed working on his own in the basement but he was starting to feel the toll. He had asked JARVIS to reject any calls from Pepper. Maybe it was childish but he really didn't want to speak to her right now. He was tempted to ask his AI to pick up the call and then reject it a second later, but he assumed that this would be crossing a line. There was a tap at the glass door to his right. Thor stood and waved at him smiling. Tony sighed again and went to the door.

"Hail, Tony Stark! I have brought you substance and a fowl smelling beverage." Tony looked up. Thor had indeed brought him a pizza and a bottle of coke.

"I think you mean, Coca-Cola"

"I believe that is what I said." Thor said hastily clearing a space on the desk and placed pizza box down. Tony grimaced as the god's huge hands moved his instruments uncaringly aside and placed the bottle right next to the control tablet.

"You know. I'm bored of this place. Let's go watch a movie or something."

And that's how it started. Every day Tony would spend in his lab and every evening he would join Thor for a meal and a movie. Thor seamed completely baffled by the size of the television and always got emotionally involved with whatever they were watching. Tony liked seeing the thunder god on the edge of his seat eyes glued to the screen; Or laughing so hard with his booming voice, or almost tearing up at some moments. Tony felt like watching Thor through his emotional rollercoaster was sometimes more entertaining than the movie itself.

In the day Tony would invent. He kept an eye on the business and saw that it was keeping on track. Pepper must still be managing it he thought, even though they hadn't spoken in over a week. He guessed that what was prompted him to call.

"I'm sorry. For the way I acted."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

"I'm fine." He said quickly. There was a silence for a while. "Are you ok?"

"Yes! Yes, yes I am." she returned just as quickly. Silence again.

"Are you still with H-"

"Yes."

"...Are you still happy?"

"I am."

"Good." He said nodding to himself. "You've been managing the company too?"

"Not too much. Just overseeing really."

"You didn't have to."

"I thought I should." She said curtly.

"Pepper, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It didn't work out and...I'm happy that you've got a better man."

"Tony..." She said, her blunt facade dissipating.

"Hey, I'm apologising here! I don't give many of those out, so listen while you can." And Pepper could hear the smirk in his voice, and knew he wasn't being serious.

"I don't want us to be awkward and separate like this anymore. Will you forgive me and at least be my friend again?"

"I never stopped being your friend, Tony"

He had to breathe to stable his rising emotions and keep up his defences, lest they crumble again.

"Well then. Let's get lunch!"

-!

Overall the day had been a good one. Everything was sorted with Pepper now. It was a relief that she was there for him yet he ignored the stinging pain that still lingered. Something had changed in Pepper. In the weeks running down to the breakup she had been quiet and cold. Now she was back to her normal cheery self again and that did warm his heart. At the same time it burned it, knowing he had been the reason for her uncharacteristic behaviour. He sighed as he entered Stark Tower.

Tony had offered Pepper to move back into the tower; she had said that she would mull it over. He hoped she would take refuge of his feelings and didn't plan on moving in with Hogan, if she move in at all. That conversation had led onto his resident thunder god. That had made her raise an eyebrow and then laugh hysterically.

Speaking of said thunder god, Tony knocked on his apartment door. Thor came out and beaming at him promptly wrapped him in a bear hug. The scientist had been used to hugs from Thor since his little mishap a week ago, but he accepted them. He would never admit it, but they gave him a sense of safety he didn't generally receive in day to day life.

Thor had already prepared a meal. Tony had a suspicion that JARVIS was giving him cooking instructions since his attempts at food were rapidly improving. They slumped down on the sofa and Tony set about choosing a film from the list on screen. Thinking about it, as he chose the film and settled down to watch, it seemed to Tony that the god had taken up permanent resistance at the Tower; he didn't mind however. In fact he would miss the guy and their regular movie nights if he did go. He was so comfortable with Thor. He could tell him anything and he knew that the god wouldn't tell anybody, not that he had many people to tell.

He considered this with a smile as his eyelids drooped. It had been a good day, he thought, sinking into couch and folding his legs under himself. He saw that Thor was, as always, readily engaged with the film and taking the establishing plotline. Tony smiled. The cosiness of the couch and the warm body sitting next to him drew him down into the depths of sleep.

Thor was so involved with the film that he almost didn't notice the weight against him. He looked down to find Tony, fast asleep, having slipped down the sofa and come to rest on Thor's hip. The god smiled. The man of iron, who was normally so guarded and composed looked quite the opposite when sleeping. Smiling he gently lent down to pick up his red cape from the floor. He swept it over the smaller man tucking it around him as he snoozed.

The god chanced running a hand through Tony's soft hair. Thor sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony awoke suddenly. Checking his watch he realised it was quite early. He racked his brain for images of last night.

"JARVIS, did I fall asleep on the couch last night?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"So...How did I get to bed?"

"Mister Thor carried you, Sir."

"Oh god. That's embarrassing." Tony said, feeling a slight blush bless his cheeks. "Was he annoyed that I feel asleep?"

"I do not think so, Sir."

"Hm. Maybe I should apologise anyway."

"Sir? You never normally apologise for your actions. Intentional or not."

"Um, I'm sorry are you lecturing me?"

"I was only drawing attention to your fondness of Mister Thor, Sir."

"Well don't." Slightly annoyed at the AI. "And don't call him Mister Thor either, that's weird." He said existing the bedroom.

"COFFEE!" He shouted at the kitchen as he passed on his way to the shower.

"Sir! There is a disturbance in the city." JARVIS said, pitch slightly higher than normal.

Tony stopped, hand outstretched for a towel, eyebrow raised. "What kind of disturbance?"

JARVIS immediately played a short video clip. Tony smiled and made his way over to the panel in the wall that was already open to reveal the shining red armorr.

"I have alerted Thor." JARVIS stated as he also began opening the balcony door. "Ah great. It'll be a party."

Tony smiled as he suited up, it had been such a long time; he forgets how much he loves being Iron Man. Thor was already busting through the door, casual clothes replaced with his armour.

"What took you?" Tony smiled from the balcony platform. "Race ya?" And with that he took off.

Thor chucked as he jogged to the platform swinging Mjölnir and following Tony.

~!

They approached the source of the commotion. Thor gracefully settled upon a flat topped building, looking over the side at their new foe. Tony landed next to him with a metallic 'clunk' noise.

In the middle of the street a machine stood. It stood on eight metal legs that bowed up to support a pod shaped like an arrowhead. It towered above shops and some smaller office blocks, its whole frame looked like it was made from twisted black metal. Tony could see the a green laser issue from it leaving lines zigzagging over the road and cars, glowing gold for a second before exploding.

The noise that whistled past Tony's helmet made him jump until he saw an explosion rupture one of the creatures spider-like legs. He turned his head to see a familiar face landing beside them. Tony's heart leapt but kept his composure.

"Hey Hawk, didn't think you'd make it."

"And let you take all the glory?" Clint smirked. "Tasha is already down there." He said as he jumped to a better vantage point.

Tony zoomed in on the action; indeed The Black Widow was climbing the machine's long spinally legs with the aid of two knives.

He looked up to see Thor had already left his side and was landing on the contraption's shell-like head, striking it with his weapon. Tony smiled at his friend's brashness and took off to join the fray. Firing his repulsors he felt a familiar sense of exuberance flow through him.

Thor looked up from hammering the robot to see Tony flying in circles around the machine firing blasters at random. He frowned slightly.

"Hey JARVIS! Play War Machine will you?" Tony grinned as he flew.

This thing was easy, he thought to himself. He was pretty sure he could make a better version, it wasn't even fighting back; or maybe those lasers were just too slow to catch him.

"Hey, Cap" He said as overtook Steve who was running full pelt at the robot.

Mind you this thing was taking a beating, he thought as he spotted a piston on one of the legs. Flying down to it he pulled it off easily. The whole structure flickered like a bad picture on a television. Tony raised an eyebrow.

He could see Thor and Natasha fall as the image sputtered, the god catching her and swinging Mjölnir to keep them aloft. Tony had thought the machine was an alien of some description but now he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hm."

There was an alarm noise and suddenly Tony was hurtling towards the ground.

The crack that followed echoed in the scientist's head as he was pinned to the street. The music stuttered and died. He lay indented in the concrete as he was pressed by the mechanical leg on his chest. He tried to escape but the leg was pinning him, pressing him deeper into the road. There was a shattering noise and suddenly he could feel the pressure through the suit. For once he actually began to worry. He tried to use his boosters but only the jets at his feet would work and they did nothing but dig him further into the ground.

Starting to panic he raised his palms, grabbing the foot and shooting continuously into it. The limb tore away with a creak and Tony filled his lungs with sweet air that he didn't even realise he was lacking. He tried to scramble up but some of his appendages had decided not to work. Trying to free himself from the concrete he was vaguely aware of Black Widow trying to help him. JARVIS raised a warning alarm and Tony had just enough time to push her aside before the metal limb came plummeting back down onto him from a great height.

'Something broke' he thought as pain racked through him. The world became mysteriously quiet and everything seemed distant. The panic that flowed through him moments ago seemed diminished and nothing really seemed that important anymore. He breathed, he tried to breathe, not aware if he was successful or not. The suit was beeping at him furiously and JARVIS was saying something but the words didn't make any sense.

He tried to look up to see the sky past the towering structure, but the world was turning darker. The last thing he saw was Thor, Mjölnir in hand, the earth ablaze with lightning.

~!

There were fuzzy shapes filing in and out of his vision. There were sounds too, worried voices. There were lights that kept fading and returning. Somebody had their hands to his chest. A sharp pain and sudden coldness. He groaned. He couldn't breathe. His chest felt compressed and he had a feeling of sinking, falling, drowning. Then he breathed in cool fresh air. Somebody was talking to him but it was all chaotic echoes. He wished they would shut up because he couldn't understand a word they were saying. He tumbled in this world of confusion for what seemed like forever, until finally he was able to fall asleep.

~!

The first time he woke it was pitch black, it hadn't felt like he had woken at all. He blinked in the darkness. There were LEDs by the side of him flashing steadily. He could feel a tightness over his head and knew that he had an oxygen mask covering his mouth. He put a hand to his chest and took it away, partly from the pain and partly because it felt disfigured. He breathed to calm himself and it was met with a sharp pain that caused him to cough. The pain was like somebody was stabbing him repeatedly every time he gasped and spluttered. Then somebody was holding his wrists. He panicked, still coughing and wheezing. The person lowered him back onto the many pillows as his back, whispering small comforting words. He managed to take shallow breaths until he returned to normal gradually slipping back into unconsciousness.

~!

The second time he woke up it was day. He tried to awaken each of his senses before opening his eyes. Soft blankets. Regular beeping. Sterile smell. Taste of stale blood. Opening his eyes he was in a hospital...No...A room that looked like a hospital he decided. He jumped when he heard a voice.

"How do you feel?" Bruce Banner sat on the edge of the bed looking concerned. His eyes looked tired and his hair was unwashed.

"Like I'm half dead." Tony said, images of the battle returning to him. He cleared his throat and felt the same pain that he felt before. He clutched at his chest.

"I'm not surprised. You sure looked it when he brought you in." Bruce said nodding at a figure beside him.

Tony looked to see Thor, asleep on a chair with his head lying face down on Tony's bed beside him.

"He burst in here demanding that I treat you." Bruce continued "I've never seen the guy so distressed. I didn't even know he knew where I lived." Bruce said looking down on the god.

Tony gazed around the room. There were no windows and the only furniture was the bed, a side table, chairs and a desk in the corner. "Speaking of which, where do you live?" Tony began to sit up, feeling slightly better already, happy in the company of his friend.

"Still in New York." He smiled.

"And why didn't you join us for the alien spider attack?" He said, as if Bruce had missed out on a particularly exciting party.

"I-I didn't know it was happening. I don't have an AI to tell me when the next Godzilla attack is going on." He said pushing his sliding glasses back up his nose.

"Well that's a darn shame. I could get you one, y'know. Actually I'll build in a connection from everybody to JARVIS." Tony said, mind already whirring with ideas, until he looked at his side and was distracted. "So uh... What happened to me exactly?" He said prodding the plastic tube he had noticed embedded in his skin.

"Don't touch that. It's draining the air from around your collapsed lung. And you had seven broken ribs. All fixed now" He said smiling.

"You did? I thought you were nuclear physicist."

"Yeah. I'm also a doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've got a degree and everything." Bruce smiled in his subtle way.

"I...Well. Thank you. Thanks, Bruce."

He smiled at Tony. "Not a problem."

"So uh..." Tony said looking down at the thunder god again. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"I think that thing evoked Thor's wrath. I hear the street is pretty much blackened now." Bruce said chuckling "He's been here the whole time you know. Pepper was here for a while. And the others"

Tony was quiet. Bruce followed Tony's gaze and watched his expression softened as he watched Thor's golden hair falling over his face.

"He must really care about you." Bruce said, an almost undetectable tone of sadness attached.

"He's a good guy. He cares about everybody." Tony said, denying that he heard any other meaning behind those words.

Bruce nodded and got up from the bed.

"I'll get you something to eat." He said turning towards the door.

When the door clicked shut Tony looked down on the sleeping god. At first he didn't know what to think. Thor was an ally and allies helped each other. Although Tony knew that Thor wasn't just an ally, or even just a friend. He reached down and stroked a hand through the golden locks. They were surprisingly soft and after pulling his fingers through them Tony found that he couldn't resist doing it again. He pulled his hand quickly away as Thor began to stir.

"Tony!" Thor started. "You are awake." Looking up with blearily eyes.

"So it seems." Tony said smiling at Thor's shocked expression.

"I thought you would not-" Thor continued, and Tony was close enough to see the god's eyes glistening with tears. The scientist was completely surprised at how worried the Thunderer was; his eyes checking his body for injury, concern masking his features. Tony felt a pang of guilt and happiness hit him at the same time. Thor had been so worried for him. He had flew him here from danger and sat with him for however long. He really didn't know what the feeling was that rose inside of him. Was it gratitude?

"I-It's okay, Thor. I'm just fine now" Tony smiled, trying to lift the god's feelings and noticing how close Thor was to his face; how close their lips were.

Thor took a ragged breath of relief and closed his eyes.

"I thought that I had lost you."

Tony smiled.

"I'm right here." He said in a small voice, closing a hand upon Thor's.

He locked eyes with the god. Thor sighed in bliss and then slowly closed the distance between their lips brushing hesitantly against the scientist's. Tony heard himself gasp and kissed back shyly feeling the god's stubble contrasted his soft lips. He groaned a little, needing this, mind hardly believing it. He could have stayed there forever, enveloped in the god's lips and a warm feeling in his heart.

They only pulled apart when the door opened and a chorus of clattering plates ensued.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was growing restless. It had been days since he had been in Bruce's makeshift hospital and he didn't see much reason to stay anymore. He was feeling fine-ish...He was just itching to get back to his lab and do something!

He had snatched a tablet from the good doctor and had already made detailed plans for a reinforced chest plate and the subsequent reinforcement of the entire Iron Man suit.

He was also impatient to get out and see Thor. The god hadn't come to visit him since Bruce had turfed him out upon finding Tony and blonde lip locked, claiming that Tony 'needed his rest'. He and Bruce hadn't spoken very much since then. Tony did feel sorry because he knew the sadness and regret in those eyes and he genuinely did care for the guy. He would make it up to him, he thought. Maybe by building him his own AI, It would take a little time but he knew it would be worth it. Until then he would try to provoke Bruce into polite conversation; failing that poking him with things until the awkwardness passed. He smiled, casually typing up notes for the new AI.

He did wonder about what would happen when he got out of the room. Since he hadn't been around Thor for a while his imagination was running wild with the possibilities. He had already planned several plausible plans of action to take when he was released, although he didn't really understand the full scope of their relationship. Was this even a relationship? Did he want a relationship? He didn't really know but what he was sure of, was that he wanted to see Thor again soon.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The scientist said, expecting Bruce with a soup of some description, not even looking up from his tablet.

The door opened and a bunch of flowers were dropped into his lap.

"Fury says get well soon." Hawkeye said smirking at Tony's pyjama covered form.

"Was it an order?" Tony asked nonchalantly, nodding to Black Widow and Steve as they entered the room.

"Probably. He wants a word with you when you're out" Clint said, taking up a chair next to the bed.

"Hn. I thought that was coming." The inventor said with a frown.

"How are you, Tony?" Steve asked, his face masked with worry.

"Just fine, Spangles." Tony winked "Just a little rough around the edges." He said pointing to his own chest.

"Can we see?" Said the widow, curious.

"I would, but I think we'd make poor Steve here faint." Tony said smiling.

Truth is he didn't really want to show them. With his arc reactor he looked like a freak anyway, let alone this. He thought back to his reaction a few days ago, when he had taken off his shirt under the supervision of Banner.

"Oh! Jesus-"

"Calm down!"

"Oh my G-"

"Tony its-"

"This will not heal!"

"Yes It will."

"This will scar!"

"Yes, probably."

In all fairness Tony thought he was right to react in such a way. All of his skin on his chest had been bruised and damaged giving his flesh an almost black hue. There were sharp indents, small lacerations and deep brown bruising around his ribs. This was all made to look even worse under the cold blue light of his arc reactor, the scared tissue around the device only adding to the effect. Bruce had removed the Chest tube and his lungs were on the mend, although he still suffered from a continual stabbing pain when he breathed in rapidly.

The visit went well, discussing the battle and what had happened after Tony passed out.

"Thor literally went to town on its face." Hawkeye punctuated. "He pretty much fried it."

"And us." Droned Natasha.

"When he finished it started falling down-" Clint continued.

"And then it sort of...winked out of existence" Steve finished.

Tony found his team mates' rapid account of the story rather hilarious but also the idea of an unidentified mechanical monster appearing and then disappearing without a trace...disturbing.

"Nothing for S.H.E.L.D. to study then?" Tony asked. They all shook their heads. Bruce entered silently through the door and sat next to the others while they talked.

Tony sighed lengthily. "Bruce, can I please go now? I'm perfectly fine now."

"Well, you have seen rapid improvement." The doctor ticked his tongue "But I think you'd benefit of a few more days rest."

"Ok. Do you mind if I rest at home? Because, like, I have all the creature comforts y'know. Fully functioning lab, a great view, JARVIS, my suits, Thor, an endless supply of-"

"Wait, what?" Steve stopped him. "Thor is living with you?"

"Yeah. He has for ages actually. Where did you think he lived?"

"I Just kind of assumed he popped down from Asgard." Said Black Widow, brows slightly creased.

"Yeah he can do that, but it takes time and effort. And he is having family issues right now so he prefers it at mine." He said with a tone of pride. "Plus he makes really good pasta."

"So you've got the Norse god of thunder living in your apartment and cooking you pasta?"

Tony mulled it over "Yup. That sounds like something I would do. Hey you guys should come round for a movie night or something, then you can all experience Thor's carbonara."

"Yeah, think I'll pass." said Hawkeye.

~!

The next day Tony left Bruce's place after thanking him profusely and wrapping him in a man hug. Most of the awkwardness had dissipated between them and Tony was determined to keep the scientist as a close friend, whether he wanted it or not. However Bruce was too nice to refuse Tony's peace offerings so he assumed it was all fine between them again.

Calling a taxi, Tony considered the first thing he would do when he got back. His mind flitted over starting on his suits and then maybe working on the new AI. Of course he had to see Thor first, that was a no-brainer. He left the taxi and made a brisk walk to the Tower entrance, that made his chest hurt so he slowed down on his way through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony yelled as he knocked on Thor's apartment. Tony jumped backwards as the door opened almost taking it off the hinges. Thor swept the smaller man in his arms in a desperate hug.

"I missed you." The god cooed. Tony smiled through the golden hair that was obscuring his vision, his heart positively melting.

"I've missed you too, big guy. Just easy with me for now."

Thor setting the genius back on the ground with an expression of concern as Tony winced clutching his chest.

"Forgive me. I am too heavy handed." Thor said looking sheepishly and leading Tony by the hand into the kitchen. This was a new experience for the inventor but he ran with the endearing gesture. The thunderer withdrew two mugs from his cupboard and started the coffee machine.

"I tried to visit you often but Doctor Banner always told me you were asleep."

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled wearily. Oh Bruce. He shook his head.

"I think I need to get you a cell phone." Smiled Tony.

Thor nodded absently as he placed the mug in front of Tony. Taking a sip he sighed in bliss at the taste; whatever instant shit Banner was keeping had nothing on this.

"So you've met Pepper?" Tony said, remembering what the doctor had said.

"Indeed."

"Did you...get along?"

"Verily."

"Oh good! I thought you wouldn't have a lot in common." He said returning his attention to the mug.

"Nay. That is why we mainly discussed you."

Tony took a spit take.

"Wh-" Tony started trying to recover from the scolding liquid "W-What about me?"

Thor smiled coyly.

"Only good things." He replied.

Tony arched an eyebrow sceptically.

"She is a most delightful female."

"Hm. Delightful. I'm sure she'd love that adjective." Tony smiled inwardly.

They stood in silence in the kitchen as they finished their coffee. Tony saw Thor shifting uncomfortably.

"I am sorry I...compromised you... The other day" Thor said, eyes on his feet. Tony blinked.

"Thor, I enjoyed it. Hell you can compromise me whenever you like." He said sidling up to the blonde.

"Are you sure you-" The god began again as Tony leaned in, bumping their hips together. He reached up to touch the god's cheek.

"Shut up." Tony said before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Seemingly continuing from where they left off before last time's interruption, Thor's hands snaked around Tony's small waist. The god revelled in the feeling of the warm tongue gently caressing his own, the scientist's hands stroking through his hair. Teasing his lower lip with tender bites Thor hears a tiny moan escape the other. He smiles and continues attacking his jaw and neck hearing a slow intake of breath.

Tony is already flushed at the gentle contact but stops suddenly when he feels the god stating to unbutton his shirt. Thor stopped, hands still on the buttons.

"Let me see?" Only the slight inclination at the end of his sentence proved that it was a question. Tony nodded silently. The god continued his way down the buttons gasping as more of Tony's maimed flesh was revealed. He stood back marvelling at the stained skin, eye darting up to meet the scientist's.

"I've had worse." Smiling at Thor's genuine horror. Maybe Thor had never seen injuries like this since he came from a place where being immortality was commonplace.

The god brushed his hand over his chest, rubbing in gentle circles. Thor let his fingers trace over each bruised rib, so lightly as not to cause pain. He began to kiss each discoloured area, licking and soothing the aching area. Despite thoroughly enjoying Tony could not let himself be completely relaxed as the tender areas were touched, expecting pain at every contact.

Thor licked his way up to the arc reactor, circling his touch around the metal, the cool glow lighting up his face.

"Such a man of technology it is in your very form" Thor pondered quietly to himself rather than his lover. Suddenly feeling embarrassed Tony put a hand up to shield his reactor from the god. Thor gently touched his hand with his.

"I-I did not mean to offend." Thor looked at Tony with those shining brilliant blue eyes reflecting the glow of the core. He sighed and took his hand back letting the god get back to his task eagerly, licking down his chest and lightly defined stomach teasing a little at his belly button. Thor was now kneeling in front of Tony, the inventor's back resting against the cold granite kitchen surface. Tony gasped at Thor dipped his tongue under the waistband of his jeans.

The scientist put a hand on Thor's head to stop him.

"Can we move somewhere comfy?"

Thor nodded, too fascinated with the deep blush tinting the dark haired man's cheeks. Thor easily picked up Tony carefully and carried him through into his room, laying him down on the bed's black satin sheets. Tony smiled mischievously as Thor clambered over him and started kissing his neck. The smaller man pulled on the god's T-shirt pulling it up over his head and started working on his cargo shorts. Thor let out a feral growl as he whipped off Tony's jeans in a second going back to kiss and nip at his neck. This produced a soft sound from the back of Tony's mouth as. The god's rough stubble caused the smaller man's eyes to flutter shut as his collarbone was assaulted.

Thor moved back, sitting on his haunches and he pinched the waistband of Tony's boxers, locking eyes with the inventor as he slowly moved them down. There was a greedy glint in the god's eyes as he revealed Tony's length. The smaller man shivered as Thor's fingers flitted across his engorged member, his breath hitching. Thor loved the chocolate brown eyes clouded with lust, his mouth slightly open, his breathing a little faster than normal. The god leant down to plant kisses on the inventor's stomach and lower abdomen before placing a single kiss on the tip of the length. Tony let a gasp escape him that turned into a needy groan when Thor took him into his hot wet cave of a mouth. His head fell back against his shoulders as he arched.

Thor smiled around the mouthful of flesh as he admired the noises he was able to extract from the normally composed man. He playfully circled the tip with his tongue. Tony groaned low and wanton his eyes rolling up and closed, lying on the bed panting as the thunderer continued his administrations.

Thor stopped and relented his attack, moving off of Tony who started to mouth his discontent at the loss, eyes glazed, mind fuzzy. The god smiled at his good work and pulled open a draw from the bedside table, leaning down to kiss his lover while rooting around in the draw. Tony wondered how long had Thor been planning this, as he looked at the bottle of lube in the blonde's hand. He didn't have much time to consider this because the god was already back between his thighs, kissing and lubing up a finger.

The god moved his hands down slowly to fondle the smaller man's rounded globes, spreading them apart and stroking his quivering entrance. Tony hissed as the cold finger probed at his opening preparing himself for the discomfort he was sure would come. He was too surprised to bite back the moan caused by Thor swallowing his cock again and inserting his finger simultaneously.

Thor almost chuckled with his trick as he searched for that area that would undo the smaller man. He knew when he had found it as the inventor arched under his touch, Thor added another finger, still sucking on the man's length.

Short gasps and tiny moans filled the air as Tony fought and failed to stay quiet. The feeling of being stretched was more pleasurable than he had anticipated. He could feel himself becoming terribly pliant in the arms of the thunderer.

He let out another gasp as Thor added a third digit, feeling the pain finally through the pleasure. He whined. He locked eyes with the blonde who was still busily licking his length, despite the god's eyes were seemed to be filled with guilt. He felt the fingers twitch upwards hitting that magical spot that made his hips buck involuntarily.

"Thor..." He whined. How could he do this? Reduce Tony Stark to this writhing mess? He had never bottomed before , but now he felt himself wanting it. It turned Tony on even more that this man has so much power over him. He wanted him to dominate him and fuck him dry. He wanted to scream Thor's name as he came.

"I'm ready!" He almost shouted suddenly. Thor looked up sharply, letting his length drop from his lips, smiling in that cocky way which made Tony feel beaten and turned on at the same time. The god kneeled up and slowly stripped himself of his own briefs. Tony's eyes widened at the god's girth. Well he is a god after all, it seemed obvious that this part of his anatomy should be...significant. Tony braced himself as Thor slicked his member and lined up with his entrance. The thunderer stopped and put a soothing hand to the inventor's hip.

"Relax" he said. Tony tried to make his body go slack, taking deep breathes before Thor slowly entered him. Tony made a strangled noise trying to relax and take deep breathes. Although it hurt, he was sure that Thor was a gentle lover.

The god winced at Tony's pained expression. It took an enormous amount of self restraint to keep from quickly plunging into the man's soft, warm heat. Thor knew that he could mortally wound his lover if he let himself lose control, vowing not even to utilize more than a fraction of his full strength. Keeping still for two minutes, he slowly began to move inside of the dark haired man. Tony hissed but nodded at the action.

After a few minutes they were able to build up a steady rhythm between them. The pain was still there but more dulled now, Tony just felt the foreign but the pleasurable feeling of being filled. Looking up he could see Thor, hovering above him as to not press on his chest, his eyebrows knitted together, mouth slightly open. A rough thrust sent white stars dancing across his vision. The guttural moans that he emitted was enough to completely shatter what was left of Tony's coherent mindset.

Gasping and whining as Thor hit that bundle of nerves again and again, feeling himself become totally undone, only vaguely aware that he was whimpering unintelligible words. Thor increased his speed, uttering deep grunts that turned Tony on to no end. He could feel a rising sensation from within him. A hot flush ran over his body and he could feel a tightening in his lower stomach, threatening his release.

"Thor, I- I'm-"

He didn't finish before his orgasm overwhelmed him, rushing through his body in powerful waves. He could hear Thor's grunts becoming more desperate, his thrusts becoming sporadic. The god plunged into him deep and hard as he gasped and let out a low groan as he came inside of the smaller man. Tony grunted through the lasts of his release, feeling an intense heat as Thor filled him.

Tony's body shook violently as they lay panting, listening to each other's haggard breathing. Thor withdrew from the brunette's used body leaving to grab a towel from the en suite. Tony could feel himself slipping into sleep as he closed his eyes, listening to the soft pads on the floor as Thor came back to the bed. He felt the gentle fabric mopping him dry. He smiled and glanced up at his lover through a partially opened eye. He could get used to this, he thought sleepily, as Thor took the thin sheet and covered him before entering the bed and snuggling up to the scientist.

Tony didn't even realise that his chest and sides were hurting until now. He thought about retrieving some of the stronger painkillers that Bruce had given him, but sleep was already stealing over his mind. Besides, Thor's calloused fingers were stroking through his hair and he was too comfortable to move. He smiled as he forfeited to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony awoke, chest pain stabbing through every inch of his torso . He sat up coughing, struggling through the tangled sheets to find his trousers. Rooting through the pockets he found a packet of small pills. He downed one immediately despite his dry throat. He found himself in the en suite with a glass of water, taking another painkiller, waiting for his breathing to stabilize. Walking back into Thor's bedroom, dim light and a dark blue sky between the gaps in the blind told him that morning was approaching. The outline of the naked god was visible in the half light.

Gathering his scattered garments he sat on the edge of the bed and started to clothe himself. He jumped when he felt something touch him. Warm lips accompany by rough stubble kissing his back in slow circles. Tony hummed, leaning back into the touch, forgetting about his socks. The kiss moved up to his shoulders and he shivered at the gentle warm breath that touched his neck. Tony lay back on the sheets looking up at the Thor. The blue light from the reactor lit up and cast shadows on his features that Tony had not yet registered; his long eyelashes, his prominent cheek bones, his strong jaw.

He sighed as lips came down to meet his own. Tony thought that maybe a few more hours in bed couldn't hurt. He crawled back towards the pillows, sinking into the soft plush, wincing as his ribs throbbed in pain as he settled. He smiled as Thor joined him, the god's fingers lightly tracing random patterns on his skin, looping around his arc reactor and spreading out like the branches of a tree. Tony considered his lover, an absent smile playing on the god's lips as he gazed at Tony's chest.

"I never had you down for liking men" The scientist said, thinking out loud.

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I deny myself this pleasure?" He asked, lazily kissing Tony's bruised side.

Tony reflected the god's point carefully.

"You just don't come across as Bi to me" He continued, his fingers beginning to trace his own patterns on the god's skin.

"Bi?" Thor looked up.

"Bisexual. Likes both men and women" The scientist explained. However, now that he thought of it, Tony himself did not appear overtly bisexual either.

"I did not realize I had to choose between genders." Thor said, continuing to kiss the man "You people have strange tendencies." He nestled his head back into the pillows. Tony thought about offering a better explanation, but he dropped the issue to join Thor instead, allowing himself another hour of sleep until his phone rang.

~!

Clad in a dressing gown and holding a coffee, Thor waved goodbye to Tony as the scientist left the building. Staring out from the tower's glass walls on the ground floor, he watched Tony step into the back of a limo. As he drove away into the distance Thor felt a pang in his heart.

He stopped himself, feeling shock at his own emotions. He ran a hand through his hair as he recalled the last time he had felt that same sense of loss. Frustration coursed through him. There was a smash. He looked down to see the remaining shards of his mug shattered in his hand.

~!

It was midday. Tony sighed as he looked up at the overcast sky trying to avoid the cameras. He made his way into the building, leaving the film crews and photographers outside.

It was great to see Pepper again. However, what wasn't so great was that she had set him up a press conference that day. He glowered at the media people but gave an impression that he was sore and under the influence of very strong pain killers, which actually was true. He answered the questions as impassively as he could and took off as soon as he dared.

"I don't know why you had to organize this so soon." Tony said, staring out of the car windows. They were on their way back to the tower. Tony pretended to be angry with Pepper but he couldn't pull it off, he was too content to be in her company again. They had mutually decided that they wouldn't discuss their relationship or their break up. Normality has returned to the pair, and Tony couldn't be happier. It was like the good old days again.

"Sorry it had to be so soon after you came out of hospital. But the attack did happen a week ago." Pepper said nonchalantly, looking at her Smartphone. She was back to wearing her business dresses; her strawberry blonde hair casually coiffed. It comforted Tony to see her looking like herself again.

"How's Thor?" She asked.

He had last talked to Pepper three or four days ago back in Bruce's apartment, but they had glossed over Thor.

"He's good."

"I hear he makes good pasta."

"Natasha." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep." Pepper stated, her eyes glancing up to meet his, a smile gracing her lips.

"I knew it." Tony sighed. He somewhat regretted bragging about his resident thunder god.

"I also hear he kissed you." Pepper smirked.

"Me thinks, you hear too much." He said, brown eyes narrowing slightly. "Bruce?"

"Yep. That was a bit mean though. You knew he had a thing for you."

"I didn't know. Maybe if he had told me about this 'thing', I would have been more careful." He sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't need this guilt.

Pepper scoffed.

"Ow please, you talked about him day and night after you met him."

"He's a really amazing guy, yeah. But I don't fancy him." Tony said stopping. " Wait...You didn't tell Natasha that Thor and I kissed, did you?"

She looked at her cell nervously

"Maybe." She winced.

"Oh god Pepper!"

"I'm sorry! We were just discussing about everything lately and-"

"Now she's going to tell everybody." Tony put his head in his hands, definitely regretting telling everybody.

"She won't."

"Yes she will. She's probably put it all over Facebook by now."

"You really think she has Facebook?" Said Pepper, raising an eyebrow.

"Assassinbook then." Tony huffed

There was a short silence. The car moved steadily through the heavy traffic.

"So you don't want it public?"

"I-I don't know. It's early. I don't even know what it is yet." Tony lent his head on the cold glass window, his flesh sticking to the surface. "I don't mind what people think or whatever but..." He faltered. What exactly was the problem with people knowing?

"Maybe," Pepper said slowly, as if formulating a plan as she spoke "You should ask him out."

There was another silence, but this time it was because Tony was rolling the idea around in his head. It was an idea. And it would also help with defining this...thing they had.

"Maybe you're right."

~!

Twenty minutes later Tony was in a gift shop surveying a number of silver and gold plated items of jewellery labelled "For Him". He scowled at the collection of rings. Not a ring, he thought; too marriage-y.

"JARVIS, what should I get for Thor?"

"I am not entirely sure, Sir. Perhaps flowers would be a good choice." The AI deadpanned from his travel watch that Tony kept on his person at all times. He didn't really care if people stared at him as he talked to himself. He's Tony Stark, let them stare.

"Yeah, but JARVIS, he's...like...a Viking. I know he likes Earth and nature and stuff but isn't it a bit...girly?"

"Chocolate is also a standard gift" JARVIS insisted.

"Hm. Yeah maybe." Tony replied, brow furrowing in thought. "But maybe he would like the flowers! Urgh!" Making a noise of frustration he picked a huge box of the most manly looking chocolates he could find and the biggest bunch of flowers.

"I'll get both to be safe." He said, making his way to the confused looking shop assistant.

~!

Tony mused over strange weather patterns as he made his way back to the tower. Right now dark clouds loomed overhead threatening a storm. He entered the building and made his way to the lift.

He could tell something was wrong as soon as he reached Thor's floor. Walking down the corridor he couldn't see the usual light seeping out from under the door frame. He could be sleeping, Tony thought to himself. He knocked on the door but as he did it gently opened as if it had been on the latch. Tony entered anxiously.

The apartment was dark apart from a small light in the corner next to the couch. Thor stood with his back to Tony. Tony couldn't help but panic slightly.

"Thor, is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Thor I-" Tony said, approaching the stoic figure.

"This is not working, Tony."

He stopped.

"What isn't?" Tony asked, desperately hoping it was the coffee machine or the TV or...

"Our relationship."

He stilled.

This wasn't happening.

Everything was fine this morning. Better than fine. Things were great this morning.

"I brought you flowers." Tony said, holding the bunch up. "I went out and got you flowers. I've never done that for anybody before. Actually choosing the flowers. Normally somebody else does that." He said, now babbling. He stared at Thor's back, he was wearing his armour instead of his normal clothes.

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I fear...that we have become too close." He could hear the hurt in his voice. Tony could feel the panic again. This was happening again. Why was this happening again?

"I'm sorry what?"

"What Odin did to Jane. He will do it to you too."

"Umm...Thor I think I'd be pretty hard to forget you. We are on the same team. Y'know saving the world and stuff?" Tony tried to laugh it off. It's all he could do. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening. The next moment Thor would turn around and smile his silly dumb grin and he would hug Tony and then they would laugh, joke and cuddle; but it never happened. The room stayed silent.

"He will erase anything of a relationship between us." Thor said, his tone low and filled with sadness.

"Thor, I...No. Just no. You can't leave. I won't let you." Tony said, the strain in his voice shining through.

"I will do as I please." The god said defiantly, adjusting Mjölnir on his belt. Thor felt a weak hand on his shoulder. The frail grasp hurt him more than any blow ever could have.

"Please." Came a whisper "Please don't. I need you. I've never had anybody so close before. I... You're my friend...I... don't have many of those."

A few months ago If somebody had told Tony that he would have been begging anybody not to leave him, he would have laughed. People had come and gone throughout his life, taking money, or a favour, or only to rub shoulders with him. Nobody had ever stayed. Thor had stayed. If only for a month or two, but he had stayed. Until now.

"You will find more friends." Thor stated, shrugging off the comment.

"I won't!" Tony's uncharacteristic shout even forced Thor to turn and look at him. "I won't find anybody else." He continued, trying and failing to keep his voice calm "I don't have friends, I don't have lovers. Why are you ruining this?" His voice rising. He couldn't quell this anger.

"I-I do this for your own good, Tony." Thor's eyes watering "It hurts me to do so but I must. To protect you." The god finished, his deep voice breaking.

"I don't need protecting! I will face Odin's wrath for you. I would kill the Unknown for you." He would, Tony thought. He would do all of this for Thor, if only he wouldn't leave.

"If you fail a trial then he will make you forget me, if he does not kill you. I've already had my heart broken so recently."

"You're breaking mine!" His voice fractured and distorted. Tony felt a tear splash down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily. There was a silence. The only sound was of a thunder crack in the distance. Thor approached the man quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I rather had love and lost you, than have you forget that it ever happened."

He put his hands on the inventor, holding him in a close embrace. The god brought his head down to meet Tony's lips in a chaste kiss. It was tender and slow. Their tears mingling together as their cheeks brushed.

Tony opened his eyes, but he was standing in an empty room.

~!

As he careered away on a river of light, Thor tried to block out the desperate angry sob that echoed from Midgard.

Again his heart was broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper came round. JARVIS must have let her in because Tony didn't move from his position on the sofa, eyes staring blankly out of the window. She said something but Tony wasn't listening. What did it matter?

"You're the same." He said vacantly, voicing the his thoughts.

She had left after that. He was pretty sure that she had told JARVIS to alert her if he was doing anything stupid. Normally he would have risen to that but today it passed gently over him. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it anymore.

He ate nothing. He worked tirelessly on his suit stats. He drank himself to sleep every night, Because time would heal. Only this time there was nobody to remove the glass from his feet.

Why should he expect anything different. People pretend that they love you and need you and then drop you like nothing, because something better came along. He would love to hate Thor. He wished that he could despise him and hate him with a deep burning passion. He wished that the god had slept around, or told Tony that he wasn't interested in a relationship. Tony wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. Every time he did those words came back to him.

"To protect you."

He threw the bottle at the wall which shattered, the single malt running down the wall and seeping into the carpet.

He couldn't hate him, but he was angry with him. So very angry.

He destroyed Thor's room. Ripped up his magazines. Tore apart his stupid T-shirts. Tony noted the bedside table had many brown stains from where the god had placed his coffee every morning. He went into the bathroom and turned on the tap, grabbing a bar of soap and a flannel. Tony lathered up the cloth slowly, looking up to catch a glance at the his own reflection. His eyes were gaunt and his cheeks were thinner than they were a few days ago. His beard had over grown and no longer had the same precise shaping it used to. The water was too hot but he let it burn.

He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss at how the water scalded his hands. The pain was something to concentrate on. It soothed his rage. He took his red raw hands out of the torrent and opened his eyes.

The mirror in front of him was doused in condensation, the water droplets already beginning to make their descent. The fogged mirror illuminated what had previously been written upon its surface. All Tony could see was his name. His name written again and again across the mirror.

Tony Tony Tony Tony  
Tony Tony Anthony Tony  
Tony Tony Stark Tony  
Tony Tony Anthony Stark Tony

Some were underlined. Some were circled. Some were interspersed with hearts but they all said his name. All in the same thick-fingered handwriting.

It was too much for him to bare. He fell to his knees on the bathroom floor, arms hugging round himself, fingers clawing into his sides. Teeth biting into his own lip hard as he bite back an angry howl.

~!

Fury wanted a meeting and Tony refused. The avengers needed his help, but he wouldn't. Steve had told him to man up and that they were two team members down now. Tony shrugged.

"Everybody has break ups. They still carry on because they have to." Steve had said to him in an angry phone call.

Maybe that was true. Normal people had to continue to work but that was because they needed money. Tony Stark didn't need the money and so felt content to box himself away. What Tony thought that Steve didn't understand was that everybody had break ups, but not everybody breaks. And he was definitely broken, the scientist concluded.

Pepper had been making him eat. It wasn't easy at the start. After four days of not eating his stomach had decided that even the tiniest morsel was cause enough to vomit.

He was starting to gradually return to normal. Although he still didn't want anything to do with the Avengers yet, no matter what Steve-fucking-Rogers said. However he did hack into street CCTV to track their progress whenever something cropped up, secretly hoping that Thor would join the fray.

One day while watching the team something caught his eye, although it wasn't Thor. It was Loki. First thought was "How did he get back here?". His second thought was- well...it was more of a subconscious thought because by that time he was already suited up and boosting towards the demi-god.

~!

Iron Man was so fast most of his team didn't even register the red-gold blur that sped past them. He collided with a small magical force field that Loki had apparently set up around himself. The god looked up and caught Tony's eye. He recovered quickly from the high impact and then proceeded to hammer on the spherical shield with his metal clad fist. It only took two blows to shatter the surface.

Tony didn't much care about attaching his hands firmly round Loki's waist as he took him half way across New York. After JARVIS located a suitably unoccupied warehouse, and feeling no real need to use to door, took them through the roof. They landed in the empty store in a pile of dust and rubble. Loki lay coughing on the floor, seemingly confused as to why, fifteen seconds ago, he was in central New York winning a battle and now he was in a hole in the ground.

Tony took no time in grabbing the other male by the front of his robes and plastering him to the nearest wall. His faceplate snapped up revealing his snarling expression.

"Where is he?" Tony said in a very aggressive voice that didn't sound like his own. Loki spluttered for a while.

"Where is who?"

"Your brother"

"Oh yes, I thought he was absent from your little club today" Loki sneered.

"You tell me where is he is right now!" Tony said shouting directly into Loki's face, shaking with rage.

The chaos god's lips curled "And why would I do that?"

"Oh look at this? What is this?" Tony said replacing his face plate and looking at his palm "It's not a Stark Industries 5.6 Repulsor ray is it? wow! I wonder what it does." Pointing his palm at Loki's face the laser made the familiar charging noise as it glowed steadily brighter.

"Wait! He's in Asgard. That's where he normally resides" Loki said, his eyes darting towards the glowing light.

Tony powered down his charge.

"Summon him!"

"What? You summon him!" The god's eyes narrowed in indignation.

"He is not answering my...summons" He said, thinking of the times he had asked his ceiling to come back to him and snapping at JARVIS' confused statements.

"Now why would that be?" Loki's eyebrows arched. "Lover's tiff?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" He said as he jostled the god against the wall.

Now it was Loki's turn to look shocked.

"No. Not with... You didn't!" Loki's mouth became horribly stretched as he grinned at Tony. The inventor felt like smacking himself for giving the information to the trickster.

"Ha-ha! You were seeing him! My brother and the Man of Iron! How amusing!" Loki looked like Christmas had come early. He let out a high pitched laugh. Tony felt that was certainly too close to the god now so he turned on his heel, his face blushing behind his helmet.

"He moves on fast doesn't he? Have you heard about Jane?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! So how's it feel to be the rebound?"

"He was my rebound!" Tony shouted defensively.

"Oh, Tony Stark! You've been a very naughty boy! Laying with a god!"

"Who said that?" Tony asked suddenly paranoid.

"Oh your concealments are like an open book to me, and your mind is hardly a fortress." Loki drawled, enjoying the way Tony's twitched in alarm.

"Stop reading my mind and tell him to get his ass down here!" Tony shouted, suddenly feeling like this whole thing was a bad idea.

"On the contrary it's a wonderful story and I'm rather enjoying it." The god smirked, his green eyes flashing menacingly.

Tony made to give Loki some encouragement (with his fist) but with panic found he could not move.

"Rule number one. Never keep a magic user talking long enough for them to re-charge said magic." Loki smiled and advanced. His field of magic plastering Tony's iron clad form, keeping his body totally frozen. Tony was trying to move every part of his body but it remained as still as if he's been paralysed. He realised with terror that Loki's magic was pulling his suit apart. With a metallic creak the helmet came off pulling some of the neck armour with it. He was exposed.

"Anyway," Loki continued, enjoying Tony's panicked expression and mind set "I like the bit when he fucked you for the first time. I'll remind you."

Suddenly Tony was pushed up against the wall with Loki gently kissing and nipping at his neck. He tried to shout out but it was impossible even to talk. Loki's hair brushed against his face eerily like his brother's. A hand came up to play with his ideally with his collarbone. Tony felt for the first time a slight redemption. A longing and a need for this. If he could imagine this was Thor...

In a few seconds Tony had gone from hating these actions to welcoming them and then to revulsion. It was all wrong. The god's tongue was cold and his teeth were harsh like freezing shards of ice. It made him shiver with disgust. Nothing like Thor's warmth. Nothing like Thor.

Get off! He screamed mentally. GET OFF!

Out of nowhere Loki was smashed to the side with a powerful blow.

Tony looked up to see Thor standing, in the shaft of light from the ceiling, Mjölnir in hand, eye blazing with brilliant rage. Tony's heart fluttered. Realising that he had control over his body again, he looked to the side to see a Loki shaped indent in the concrete wall.

"Hello, brother." Came a tiny voice from the wall.

"Did he hurt you?" Thor asked immediately.

"No. No, I'm fine" Tony replied looking at the twisted metal on the ground.

"That was my new suit." He said in a hurt voice; but Thor was already making his way across the room towards his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He boomed "How dare you try to hurt my friend and touch him against his will!"

"More than just friends when I last checked." Loki giggled, high on pain. This earned him being picked up by his collar and stared at in the eyes.

"I should smite you." Thor said through gritted teeth.

"But you won't!" Loki jeered. Thor sighed.

"You are right." And promptly threw him into the opposing wall.

"I am sorry." Thor said walking towards Tony "You almost became hurt because I was not here."

"Hm, I guess you could say that" Tony played, trying to keep his cool. It was difficult seeing how utterly overjoyed he was that Thor was back. It was all he could do not to throw himself into his arms, but that probably wasn't the best idea right now. Instead he contented himself with staring into those deep blue eyes.

"But if I remain here I am still a threat to you." The god continued, returning the gaze.

"I guess the only way we can fix this is if you father erases my mind." Tony joked.

Thor stared in horror and then realised the jest. Thor closed the remaining steps between them and encased Tony in his arms.

"Never. I would never let him."

Tony, considerable taller in his armour, was able to rest his head on the god's shoulder. "I missed you." Tony sighed his eyes closing. He breathed in the comforting smell of the god's hair that he had pined for.

"As did I." The god replied, wrapping his arms around the cool metal of the suit and leaning in to kiss Tony's exposed shoulder.

"So much."

~!

"He never ceases to amaze me." Odin said surveying Midgard, eyes fixed upon his son.

"I should kill his lover." He said so casually.

"And what would that achieve?" Frigg asked, her eyes turning dangerously. "You think this will make him return? Your last actions only served to push him further away."

Odin growled as he considered her words.

"They live such short lives, these mortals." Odin debated. "He shall be heartbroken again when this one dies. He will return here in tatters. You would do that to him?" He asked.

"Then he will learn. And perhaps he will never love a mortal thereafter." Frigg answered.

Odin sighed as he looked down at the two embracing figures. Maybe she was right. Finally he resigned, pulling his eye away from the offending realm.


	10. Epilogue

"You let him escape." Fury sat in front of them glowering. He eyed Thor and Tony who sat around the glass table. Tony looked unimpressed, his brown eyes flickering up to meet Fury's every so often while he drummed his fingers on the table top. Thor looked more attentive at the director but still held a certain air of aloofness he often displayed.

"We had him pinned. We had taken down his defenses." Fury continued, eyeing up both of them. "And you let him escape."

They said nothing. Only holding the man's eye that bored into them both.

"Where were you, then?" Fury shot at Thor who looked surprised.

"In Asgard" Thor said sheepishly. Fury looked to the ceiling before fixing Tony under his glare.

"And what did you think you were doing? Carrying him off? That has got to be the dumbest-"

"I had personal matter with Loki." Tony said abruptly.

"Oh good. Did you manage to work it all out?" Fury's voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Thanks to you we have a mad demi god out roaming the streets of-"

"Loki is not mad, Fury." Thor said in a levelled voice "Mischief is his way. I do not know why, or say that he is not dangerous; but he is not mad"

"I don't care. All I know is, that thanks to you two, he is loose." His eye narrowed. "One more slip up and you're out of the Avengers." He said darkly.

There was a seconds silence before Iron Man and Thor burst into giggles.

"We are the Avengers!" Said Tony through violent laughing fits.

"You cannot hurl us out!" Chucked Thor in his booming voice.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. Doesn't own us!"

Fury left the room brooding while Tony and Thor lent against each other, still giggling.

"What an idiot. Seriously? What's he going to do against a god and...well me?" Tony said recovering from his outburst. He lent against Thor who's chest stopped rising and falling with mirth. The dark haired man lent up towards the tall figure and kissed him lightly on the chin. Thor met his lips with his and they stayed connected for sometime. It was wonderful to be together once again.

"Let's go home." Tony said when they parted. The strolled out of the room and down the halls of the hellicarrier hand in hand.


End file.
